


My Alpha, My Pack, My Family.

by Ladyofthe_Alpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BDSM, Beta Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Collars, Dom/sub, Dominance, Kneeling, M/M, Multi, Smut, Spanking, Sub Derek, Submission, Top Stiles Stilinski, Young Derek, stiles has a pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyofthe_Alpha/pseuds/Ladyofthe_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds himself is a position where every Alpha wants him. Will this mysterious powerful Alpha help him find his place in his pack? Or will he be another Alpha looking to get an in with the powerful Hale Pack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone so this is my first real time writing a fan fic ever!!! So I hope you enjoy and please give me comments and criticism if there is mistakes or my work needs another tag!! I hope its okay!!! This will be a multi chapter fic and I am planning for it to be a long one but we will see how it goes!!!
> 
> To do with updates weeeeellllll I can't say I will have any sort of time table but I hate never finishing things so I can promise it will have updates even if they take a while!!!
> 
> This is in Dereks POV
> 
> So in this universe the Hale pack is still alive but they are like the mafia of the werewolf and human world. Werewolves are known to humans and there is more dominance/submission to Alpha/Beta/Dynamics
> 
> Please ask me any questions to do with this universe so I can maybe add an explanation into the text or clear anything up that isn't understood.

“Derek!” yelled Laura.

 

“God, I’m coming” I yelled while running down the stairs.

 

Today was the day that the Hales hosted the annual Alpha gathering. Laura was getting antsy because this was also the year that she was recognized by all the other Alphas as the next in line for the Alpha title. She was already transitioning from her studies to becoming an Alpha for the younger betas, including me, which she took great joy in bossing all of us around.

 

So all in all this month is going to be fan-fucking-tastic with being bossed around by Laura, being leered at by all the other Alpha’s and having to be the proper little beta of the ‘prestigious’ Hale family.

  
  


I stood in line next to Laura and Cora my two older sisters that love to boss me around, then behind me stood Scott, who was adopted into our family at a young age when his father was convicted of child abuse and his mother is now the pack doctor. Then behind him is Lydia who was accepted into our pack many years ago, by my mother who said that she would make a fine young wolf because she was very smart and might make a good left hand to Laura when she took over. Jackson was behind her because he was accepted later into the pack than her, only a few years ago, my father suggested it would be a good idea considering  how much influence his family has all over the world (not as much as ours but a very considerable amount considering they aren’t wolves). Finally there was Erica who was only turned last year but instead of my mother biting her it was the first time Laura got to do it, personally I think out of all the betas she is by far the worst. She doesn’t realise that I’m not interested and keeps coming after me in the most awkwardest ways. Like that time she cornered me in Laura’s room and tried to put her hand down my pants.

 

**In my sisters room!**  For gods sake.

“Ooh! Nates here!” squeals Laura.

 

Nate is my older brother younger than Laura but older than Cora. This makes me the youngest of the Hale siblings. 

 

So here we all are lining up to then parade out of my home into our backyard where Alphas from all around the world have gathered, for a month, to mingle make allies and bonds and if someone is very lucky find a mate. It’s happened a few times but it is very rare to find your true mate. 

 

Alphas come from all over to stay with us because we are the strongest and biggest pack in the world, with allies from everywhere. So it is tradition, once a year on the first of January for us to open our home for werewolves everywhere.

 

Now some might think that because I belong to the most ‘prestigious’ pack I will have an easy life. Well they’d be wrong.

 

Right now we are lining up because we have to go out there and then essentially become slaves for any Alpha that needs anything.

 

I am dressed in black slacks with a white button down shirt and a black waist coat and the Hale collared jacket that singles me out as the ‘help’. All of us are dressed similarly to me with the exception to Laura who is too good for us with her ‘almost Alpha’ status, she is wearing a long white and red flowing dress that she has paired with her Alpha headdress.

 

So my job today is to walk around with champagne and make sure all the Alphas are enjoying themselves.

 

“Derek don’t forget by midday you will be able to leave the party but whatever you do don’t try to mingle you know you’re not good at that. Let’s face it you’ll just have to stay away when not working because I can’t have you ruining my reputation before I even become Alpha. Okay? Just serve drinks and keep your mouth shut.” Laura said as Lydia and Erica giggle behind me.

 

“Yeah, yeah I got it.” I say. 

 

Supposedly I’m the problem beta of the pack, I try to listen but it’s hard! Things just don’t go the right way, so Laura had the bright idea of making sure I don’t make a fool of her by sending me away when she doesn't need me to slave over the Alphas. I’m to disappear and not be seen by anyone, and I’m okay with that, I don’t really like socializing much anyway.

Talia Hale comes in and looks each of us up and down once before nodding her head.

“Come on kids we need to get moving, many of the Alphas are here already.”

 

I take a deep breath and follow Cora outside.

 

The sun is shining but there is a nice cool breeze. I know what is about to happen and brace myself for it, I take a deep breath and my wolf howls inside me. There are so many scents in the air, but the most overpowering one is the smell of Alpha. An Alpha scent is addicting and there are so many but at the same time my wolfs hackles are raised, this is Hale land and they are intruding.

I notice behind me that Scott, Lydia, Jackson and Erica have all frozen as their wolves struggle to find balance with so many Alphas close by, this is to be expected from bitten wolves.

 

Laura stands close by my mother as she starts to address the Alphas:

 

“Welcome Alphas, today starts the Festival of the wolf. The Hale pack is very proud to announce a new leader in training. My daughter Laura Hale.” 

 

Laura steps to the side of my mother carefully not in front of her but next to her. Laura bows respectively to the Alphas in the yard and all of them flash their eyes at her as a sign of respect acknowledging that she is in a powerful position, almost ready to lead the most powerful pack in the country.

I realise that many of the Alphas glance at me when looking at the split of the Hale pack, the split being who now recognizes Laura as their Alpha, this includes me, Nate, Cora, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, and Erica along with some of the older cousins that understand how to submit to an Alpha. Making the younger children submit to another Alpha could be disastrous to their wolves and how they find balance between their human and wolf halves.

 

So Laura’s pack now has eleven betas in it. 

 

As to why Alphas are all staring at me, well; firstly they all believe that I am wanting to challenge Laura with the right to Alpha, secondly they think she will try and use me as an allied mate, this is to mate someone from one pack to another to form stronger bonds as allies and when an Alpha decides to do this, as their beta you can have no complaints and have to accept your Alpha's decision or fight against them and either get kicked out of the pack or kill the Alpha and take the title. 

Or Thirdly Laura will not be able to handle me and I will either get kicked out of the pack or my mother will take me as a beta again. All of these predictions getting boiled down to:

‘Derek Hale the troubled beta of the Hale pack’.

So all the Alphas are staring trying to decide if they should offer to take me off Laura's hands or if that would seem too eager. Many don't think Laura is capable with me but the rest of the pack is fine for her to handle it’s just me the ‘one who refuses to submit’. 

 

God this month is going to be horrible and will probably end with me being shipped off to live with an Alpha that has dominance issues and a rod wedged up his ass with all his rules for ‘proper betas’.

With all that to think about I smirk at the Alphas and saunter off to collect the tray of champagne that I will be constantly serving. The rest of the betas take the hint and go to their respective stations.

 

I head off in the direction of the closest table I slow down to pass the table at a snail’s pace in case somebody wants a glass. Two betas put their hands out and I lean my tray down so they can both sweep a glass up as if they were holding it the entire time.

 

I don't mind this job it’s very easy and I know I look good doing it, classy and graceful, most of the time I can become invisible but this year it seems every Alpha wants to make a good impression in case I tell Laura I want to be shipped off to a certain Alpha.

The second table is where things become disastrous, this is Deucalion's table, the Alpha pack is supposedly only second to the Hales. Alas this means Duke wants to always be friendly and get in Talia’s good books, well any of the packs good books, he’s really creepy and now I think he’ll be trying to get me in his pack.

 

I think his pack is the strangest of all the packs here, he has both Alphas and betas that submit to him in one big pack, those dynamics must be really hard for the betas having to both follow their Alpha's command as well as the other Alphas in the pack. 

 

Not that I have ever met any of his betas, other than the hale pack, betas were only welcomed toward the end of the month and never a whole pack at a time, it would be crazy central, it’s hard enough for us few betas that were present to control ourselves with so many Alphas in one place let alone many Alphas as well as betas there would be a massacre. The only exception to this rule is if you were mated to an Alpha which means you wouldn't be affected by the other Alphas or if you were the right hand to your Alpha which means you would be the second in charge and help out in any way you can, this is usually very unlikely because then you would have no one to look after your pack, but it does happen on rare occasion.

 

So as I walk closer Deucalion gives me a playful smile and hold out his hand for a drink I glance at the other Alphas and they are all chuckling away at me. This is not going to be good but what else can I do? My Alpha gave me a direct order to serve everyone, I cannot disobey her this early on into the festival, and Deucalion knows it. So I hold my head high and walk off to him. 

 

As I lean down to give him access to my tray he quickly pulls his other hand around my waist and turns to pull me down so I end up on his lap with the drinks carefully slipped out of my hand and onto the table. It all happens so fast that I sit there a few minutes without complaint trying to process what happened.

 

In the meantime Duke slips his hand around my waist and holds on tight, I then realise what has happened and try to struggle out of his grip but my wolf has decided that it likes all the attention the Alpha is placing on me and refuses to fight against it.

 

Duke chuckles and I try to growl as menacingly as I can but it comes out as more of a choked whimper. 

 

I look over to Laura thinking that she would come to my aid and out of nowhere I hear her laugh “Oh Duke! I see that Derek is entertaining your pack rather nicely, don't worry Der I’ll tell Erica that she can be on drink duty.”

I am officially starting to panic.

 

I thought Laura would be too proud to let another Alpha have me, that she would protect me from them. 

 

I was wrong. “Hush pup, the big scary Alpha won't hurt you” Deucalion laughs.

 

I grumble under my breath and lean my back more securely against his chest, I feel him rumble in response.

Well I am completely screwed.


	2. A new Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so new chapter!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!! Firstly please don't expect the chapter updates this fast I will try tho!!!!!  
> Secondly I apologize for the Derek/Deucalion at the start this is a sterek fic it just takes a while to get in to it sorry!!!!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!!!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos this far they mean a lot and make me write faster!!!!
> 
> Sorry its a little shorter than the last chapter I can't say it will always be the same length but I was so excited to post that it coming out now!!!

Okay. Okay, all I have to do is breathe.

 

It’s not as though I am sitting on the lap of the second most powerful Alpha in the country probably the world. It’s not like I’m not safe or anything, he just wants a beta to calm his wolf down then I can get back to work. 

 

Right? 

 

Wrong. 

 

It’s been half an hour and I’m still sitting on Dukes lap while Erica gives me the evils while she scurries from one table to another to try and serve the right drinks to everyone. 

 

But hey, I guess it’s not the hardest job in the world to have to sit here, Duke even gave me his whiskey to sip on and it tastes pretty good. I look over at Laura who flicks her eyes at me, then she gives me the most sincerest smile it’s almost as if she isn't going to mate me to another Alpha so she doesn't have to deal with me. I didn't realise she felt this threatened by me.

So here I am sitting in an Alpha's lap and I decide something, if Laura is going to ship me off well I might as well enjoy myself as a Hale for a little bit longer. I look down at the whiskey then smile a little at Laura, she frowns, then I gulp down the rest of the golden liquid and lean back into Deucalion I slowly tilt my head toward his then relax onto his shoulder.

 

I hear many people turn our way and even his pack have their eyes glowing at me; this is because my head is tilted into his neck and not away from it, if I open my mouth my teeth would be on his neck. This is a dangerous position that could go one of two ways; Laura would have to step in or Duke won't mind either way I get something.

Everyone is practically holding their breath waiting for Deucalion's reaction, his chest starts to rumble then at the last second before he can growl at me I nuzzle my cheek on his neck and curl up in his lap so that my head is resting over his heart. I hear many gasps because it’s almost unheard of for a beta of a different pack to be so familiar with another Alpha. 

 

I did this for two reasons one because it would get back at Laura for putting me in this position and two, my wolf doesn't seem to mind the attention it's getting from such a powerful Alpha. Which just goes to show how much Laura has been ignoring me.

This time the rumble coming from Dukes chest is more of a purr than anything else. In response I chuff at him and then nuzzle at his chest for more attention. 

 

He then chuckles away “You're a demanding little pup today aren’t you?” he says to me as he strokes a hand through my hair I lean back into it and start my own type of purr. 

 

As this is happening everybody else has been silently observing everything play out, Laura is fuming but my mother has told her it’s her own fault and that she has to let me do what I want now.

I blink my eyes open slowly as I hear growling coming from underneath me. I realise that I’d dozed off on Deucalion and that he has now started a quiet low growl. I stiffen immediately thinking I had done something wrong, as soon as this happens the growl stops and Deucalion whispers “Sorry Derek but there is an Alpha coming, a powerful one I think it might be best if you go to your Alpha now.” 

 

I look around but don't see a new Alpha anywhere. 

 

“Derek come on!” Erica says right beside me, I look up to her and her face is full of worry and confusion. 

 

I realise that she is staying close to me because I am the closest pack member; I get lifted out of Deucalion's lap and put on my own two feet.

 

“Go now pups, back to your Alpha.” He said to both of us.

I grab Erica’s hand and pull her towards Laura and the others. Since I am one of the born wolves the others drift towards me once we are behind Laura, Nate and Cora are inside and haven't realised the situation yet.

My mother stands in front of Laura with her head high to show the new Alpha who’s in charge, that isn’t a good sign considering that she usually leaves Laura to deal with most of the problems and wait for her to come and ask for help. Laura steps to the side away from Talia and I stand next to her, on her right, while Erica still holds my hand, Scott has grabbed the back of my belt and Jackson is touching my other arm. 

 

Lydia is being much more confident about everything and is standing to Laura’s left where she should be, Laura looks of to me and growls a little, I get the message I’m not her right hand Nate or Cora should be in my position but they aren’t here so Laura’s warning me not to do anything against her.

We stand there waiting and then all of a sudden the rest of the betas and I feel the power headed our way, it's heady and bloody strong.

 

Out of the corner of my eye I see my mother tensing up. Whoever this is they must be close. 

 

I scan the woods, our backyard is so massive that the start of the woods is two hundred yards from the house, and I finally see a man who looks like sex on a stick. 

 

His chocolate brown hair windblown and so soft looking that I wish I could smooth my fingers in it. His eyes are the most gorgeous shade of honey and his long thin frame is coiled with lean muscle. He is dressed in tight leather pants with a black belt and a tight white t-shirt and a black hooded jacket. My wolf tells me he is the most dangerous Alpha here.

All the Alphas are tense waiting for Talia’s reaction; my mother on the other hand has relaxed a little. 

 

The new Alpha is now ambling towards us, he tilts his head and smirks a he comes closer. He passes all the other Alphas and walks straight towards Talia. 

 

“Alpha Stilinski this is an honor I haven't seen you in ages.” Talia says. 

 

Then she starts laughing, walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist. I have never seen my mother be this friendly with someone outside her pack in well . . . ever. 

 

I look to see Laura fuming, she must not be very happy that my mother hasn't let her take over since this wolf isn’t a threat.

“Well Talia I've been busy, and it looks like you have to.” Alpha Stilinski says as he turns towards Laura and the rest of us. 

Talia steps back and holds out her arm for him to take, the idea is that each Alpha grabs the wrist of the other and the weaker Alpha submits by baring their wrist face up. 

 

What I am expecting like all the other times my mother has done this is for her to be the dominant one but this doesn’t happen, instead they grasp wrists hold then let go leaving them on equal terms of power.

  
  


In front of me Laura growls, I think it has something to do with the fact that she feels like she has been challenged considering that she has believed that the Hale Pack is the most powerful pack in the world, second to none and equal to none. 

 

“Hush Laura, this man is an ally and a friend.” Talia said. 

 

“Oh forgive my manners. Hello, you must be Laura.” said Alpha Stilinski as he held out a hand. 

 

Well fuck me! Even his voice sounds like sex, smooth, rough, and a little bit playful all at the same time. 

 

“Just because the old Alpha of the Hale Pack doesn't make you submit doesn't mean I won't!” Laura snarls at him. 

 

“Laura Hale! You will not speak to a friend like that!” Talia shouts. 

 

“It’s fine Talia she's new at this I don't take offence, she will learn. And anyway Miss Hale your mother is technically still the Alpha of the Hale Pack.” Stilinski says calmly. 

 

Laura puts out her hand and the other Alpha calmly takes hold. She tries to twist his arm in her grip, he doesn't budge, she then growls very menacingly and the whole garden goes quiet. They wait, and ever so slowly Alpha Stilinski leans in towards Laura. I then see a flash of red too fast for my eyes to process and then Laura lets go first and takes a step back. I look towards her and her mouth is open in a silent gasp but she is too shocked to form words. 

 

“Well I’m glad we see eye to eye now.” Alpha Stilinski chuckles.

This man terrifies me. He is the only Alpha in decades to challenge to Hale Pack and even longer for someone to win against us but yet he doesn't challenge us for more, just to be equals. 

This month is going to be horrible but maybe a little interesting as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so please tell me if you liked the chapter???? Or comment on anything! I really appreciate everything!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I will try to get the next chapter out really soon!!!!!
> 
> Thanks to all my lovely readers!!!!! xxx
> 
> I do not own teen wolf this is a made up fan fiction.


	3. Love? Sick? Poison?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhh another one at last!!!!!  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments!!!!!!  
> Hope you like this next chapter!!!!  
> Plot twist!!!!!!

It’s been three days since Alpha Stilinski showed up and I have learnt that he is more powerful than my mother but doesn't want the responsibility of having to be the Alpha that holds all the power. He and my mother know each other very well and have worked together sometimes before. He was the one to help her when she first became an Alpha because her mother died young she didn't have a mentor so Alpha Stilinski stepped in and helped. Laura asked why Talia didn't tell her about Alpha Stilinski sooner and my mother replied that he was the one Alpha she knew nothing about but trusted the most she didn't feel the need to warn Laura about the Alpha considering that she never expected him to show up either. “He just doesn't do social gatherings Laura; he is a very twenty first century Alpha.” Talia had said. Laura had replied with “What does that even mean?!” I wondered what my mother had meant but she had just turned away laughing.

I have only seen glimpses of him for the past three days and it is killing me, I want to know more, but he is never around. Considering the Alpha lives in my home I thought I would be able to see him more but he seems to be able to disappear into thin air! It’s killing me. Then Laura comes up to me on the second day and tells me I will have to spend my time either always in her presence or in Deucalion’s. Well sitting on his lap like that has really come back to bite me in the butt hasn't it. She then goes on to say that I am not allowed to be close to Alpha Stilinski because he is too powerful and she doesn't trust him. 

So today is a Friday and me and the rest on the betas have to go into school to catch up on missed work this is a normal Friday because the Alphas hunt all day to day and no betas are allowed to join. “Come on Derek I don't want to be here any longer than I have to.” shouts Jackson from across the hall. I shout back “Yeah I just have to hand in my English report to Mrs Blake.” I rush off to find her in her classroom she looks up as I enter “Well Mr Hale I didn't expect to see you too day!” she says giving a warm smile, “What bring you in?” she says after a moment. I walk closer to her desk already noting that she smells aroused, every time I get close to her she starts to smell hungry with lust, but I won't and never will do anything about it she creeps me out (and isn't she like way older than me too? That's just weird!). 

“Hi Ms Blake, I just want to hand in my English report. I know it’s early but I can't hand it in on Monday because of the Festival. So here. . . “She stands up quickly and leans over the desk too give me a big look at her cleavage. I look away and shove my hand-out to pass her my report; she takes it looking a little disappointed. “Aren't you a great student! All way thinking ahead I see! Thanks Derek, well if you want to come ove-” “Thanks Ms Blake!” I shout cutting her off as I rush back out of the door as fast as I can. 

Jacksons waiting outside the door “Man she is practically throwing herself at you, that's just weird. I mean who would go out with you while I'm in her class.” he says to me as we walk out of school. “Jeez Jackson I couldn't agree more" I say sarcastically. I was about to say something else but I glance over to my right and freeze. The new Alpha is walking straight towards me. Holy shit. What do I do? I'm not disobeying Laura's orders if he comes towards me but I have a feeling that something important is going on. “Derek what are you waiting for?" Jackson shouts from over by the car. Wow when did he get there? Next to him Cora has one eyebrow raised she motions for me to come over but before I can move my feet Alpha Stilinski is in front of me “Hey kid. Point me in the direction of Jennifer Blake’s class room.” His voice is low and deep. More of a command than a request and I obliged by pointing at the school. He rolls his eyes but before I can manage to think of and proper replies that don't involve the words ‘GOD you're hot’ coming out of my mouth, he says “Yeah yeah, you're a real smart ass but tell me where she is. I need to have a heart to heart, and I'm already in a bad mood so don't put me in a worse one.” Holy shit. Holy shit. Ummmmm. Why can't I speak? Fuck he probably thinks I'm some stupid ass kid that is playing a fucking joke on him. “Whoa there, you're heartbeat just skyrocketed.” he says as he reaches out to put a hand on the back of my neck. “Ummmm, she is, ah well class . . . 4B?” I finally manage to stutter out. He chuckles and says “Is that a question or are you telling me?” I face palm now he was taking the piss. “Well kinda both . . .” I go silent as his thumb rubs along my neck, both me and my wolf are preening at the attention by this amazingly sexy, powerful Alpha. He chuckles again at my obvious enjoyment of the attention. “Well how ‘bout you try again and tell me instead of asking.” There it was again the command in his voice at leaves no room for argument. “Yeah sure, umm, Mrs Blake’s class room is 4B and she is in there right now.” I say to him in a flurry of words that I wouldn't blame him for missing but instead he nods his head and rubs his thumb along my neck once more. “Very good, thank you. I'm going to go now are you okay?” I nod once and he walks off into the school.

I slowly walk towards my car, Peter gave me his Chevrolet Camero but I had to fix it up (I am the only one allowed to drive it), and both Cora and Erica are on me in seconds “I'm going to tell Laura that you were talking to him!” “Der are you okay? What did the Alpha do?” “Yeah! What was he asking you?” “He smells kinda like magic and we couldn't hear a word you said to each other!” “Derek you know you aren't supposed to talk to him, Laura is going to be fuming.” “Derek do you know what he's doing at school, isn't that a bit weird an Alpha at school?” “Why was he touching you? It looked really creepy!” My eyes are drooping, I feel really tired which is weird. Both Cora and Erica are speaking really loudly and I can't focus on any questions. Why did that Alpha think I wasn't going to be okay? It’s not his job to worry about me, it’s my Alphas job. Why was he being nice to someone else's betas? Who is he really? I feel a little dizzy, fuck I can't dive like this. I look over to Jackson but I don't trust him with my car, and not Erica or Cora. Scott biked here, so he could go to the clinic to see the animals. I turn too Lydia and she raises her eyebrow at me then cocks her head to the side. “Derek you don't look so good.” She says after a moment “Are you okay?” Finally that's a question my brain can process, I shake my head and hold out the keys for her to take. Cora, Erica and Jackson all stare at me for a second then rush to the car to get home faster. All three of them jump in the back seat without the usual complaint of it being too squishy. Then Lydia slowly grabs my hand and sits me in the front seat. She then rushes around too the other side, hops in and gives me a smile as if to say ‘I won't break your car’. If she was expecting a response, which was probably something along the lines of ‘I'll rip your throat out if you scratch my car’, I didn't give her one. I just closed my eyes and thought about if the Alpha’s eyes were more like honey or like chocolate.

“Derek! Derek we’re home! Derek are you okay?” Lydia was shaking me awake. “Fuck Lydia how fast did you drive.” I asked thinking how I had just gotten in the car a few minutes ago. “Honey, we took twenty minutes to drive here that's how long it takes you. You fell asleep almost instantly.” she replied flicking her hair. “Right right. Um okay, I feel weird.” I say after a moment. She looks at me and says quickly “Okay this is what we’re going to do. Jackson you are going to help Derek get too his room and make sure he doesn't fall asleep until we get there. Cora you go and tell your mum that we need her in Derek's room. Erica you will need to find Derek's Dad he's probably in the Library working with Peter. I will go and get Laura. Got it?” Erica blurts out “I want to get Laura; Peter scares the shit out of me!” Lydia rolls her eyes “Firstly this is not the kind of situation where you should argue Cora said she could smell magic that means the other Alpha could have poisoned him. Secondly I have to go out in front of all the other Alphas and say that there is a situation that needs Laura's attention, no one will take you seriously but I'm her left hand they know I mean business. Got it!” Lydia starts screaming towards the end. I see everyone in the back seat has gone pale at her words but I don't think my brain can process anything at the moment so I try to close my eyes again.

“Derek! Come on man, you can't sleep Lydia said!” Jackson had opened my door and was shaking me awake. “Jus wana sleeep an . . .” I mumble but anything I say comes out slurred. “Okay how ‘bout this, we go up too your room where is warm and you can put on pajamas and pass out on your bed? Yeah? All you have to do is make it up too your room then have a nice small chat with Laura and your mum? Easy right?” He says back to me. I think that doesn't sound too bad but it could be a lot of effort, what makes me decide is the frantic look on Jacksons face. I got out of the car and I feel drugged, he slings one of my arms over his shoulder and we make all the way indoors and up to my room with little trouble.

Except the moment we make it too my room I forget all the other things Jackson mentioned when I see my bed, I stumble over to it and fall flat on my face into the mattress. “Derek! No! You can't sleep yet!” Jackson scrambles over but I have already started to drift off to the feeling of a caressing thumb on my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger I know!!!!!!! But you will all have to wait!!!!! (Sorry im not sorry)  
> Thanks all my lovely readers!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own teen wolf this is a made up fan fiction.


	4. Blood tears. But no sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes another chapter!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!! Didn't even know I could write this fast!!!!
> 
> Few quick things to do with the story that I forgot to mention:  
> 1\. Ethan and Aiden aren't in the Alpha pack  
> 2\. The age thing is really weird so Stiles is like 20 years older than Derek but its normal for wolves? Oops!!! But it just happened that way so : Wolves don't age the same way?! Sorry???
> 
> Think I covered everything if not Comment and ask questions!!!!! Yay!!

I scan the crowd, mother fucking shit! I don't have time for this! Okay think where would my Alpha be? If she was smart she would be hunting I the pack with her least closest allies but if she was wise she would hunt with the stronger packs to strengthen her bonds. There! Laura is standing next to Deucalion and his pack! Okay it’s time to do this slow my heart rate down then calmly walk over. I flip my hair over my shoulder and as gracefully as I can rush over to Laura. “Alpha.” I say and then I have to wait for a response, Shit! I don't have time for all this formal bull crap. “-and I'm sure Derek is eager to see you! How about you come for dinner and we can formally discuss a few things?” Laura is saying too Deucalion. Huh I didn't realize that Laura was really going too mate Derek off, I thought it was just a long running joke. Hmm, well I will have to do something about that later. Before Deucalion can say anything more I butt in again “Alpha? It’s important?” Laura turns and glares at me “Lydia, apologize too Duke you can't be so rude. As one of my betas I expect more of you!” She says in a low voice, although I'm not sure why considering we are all werewolves here and can hear her anyway. I turn too Deucalion, who raises an eyebrow, and say “I apologize for interrupting but there is something urgent that needs my Alphas attention.” He smiles at me and nods and turns away. Laura is looking at me with a horrified expression “I can't believe that you just said that to the second most powerful Alpha in the world! You have embarrassed me and whatever you need me to do will have to wait!” she says at me. Before she can turn away I look her right in the eye “Laura Hale, okay firstly considering certain events he isn't the second most powerful probably like fourth wit you transitioning and all so who gives a crap! Secondly you are embarrassing yourself just fine on your own with this little tantrum and thirdly I am your left hand the one who you rely on too do a your dirty work and you say I have to wait? Fuck off because now it’s exceedingly important!” by the end of my speech I am shouting and my words are flying everywhere. Lara stands there a moment then I walk away and either she is coming or not and by this point I'm not sure how much help she is really going to be.

***

“MUM!” I shout, “Where are you?” I run into the kitchen and almost run straight into her. "Darling what's the matter? You're shouting quite a lot?” She says to me after I grab her arm. “Yeah mum we were at school when that Alpha that you know showed up then he talked too Derek then went inside but the problem is that Derek looks really sick, and Lydia said it could be poison because both me and Erica smelled magic when he came? Mum Derek looks really bad. You need to come and see him now!” I rush out the last of my sentence on no breath but it doesn't matter because she understands. “Okay sweetheart, its okay Cora. We can figure this out Derek will be fine. Let’s go up to his room now?” I nod my head and she gives me a tissue to wipe my nose. 

***

The doors burst open and I run into the library my head snaps around as I follow my nose too find the two wolves I'm looking for. “Erica? Are you okay? Why are you in the library?” Aaron says when he spots his daughters beta. “Aren't you kiddies supposed to be feeding the scary Alphas?” Peter asks as he smirks to himself. “We have to go too Derek's room now!” I say quickly already heading for the door. “Please don't tell me, he has figured out that he's spider man, a young boy who is going through bodily changes and he can shoot white stuff from his body. Yeah, count me out.” Peter says sarcastically going back to his research. Aaron looks at me, and smiles “Sorry Erica, this research is really important.” I want to yank out my hair, fuck we don't have time for this! “Yeah we need to go! We think Derek might have been poisoned! By that stupid new Alpha!” I look at them, pleading with my eyes for them too hurry up and get to Derek's room. Peter looks toward Aaron who looks a little pale, “Come on!” I scream, and run out the door with them close behind.

***

I open my eyes, the light is bright in my room and the world is spinning. I groan and then I hear “Fuck! Guys? Guys! He's waking up!” I look over too my desk and see that Jackson is the one who shouted. Then I realise that practically my whole family is in my room. “What the hell guys?! What are you doing in here?” I say, thinking that I already had the talk about personal space and knocking before entering. “Derek, honey what do you remember?” my mum says. And What? “What do you mean mum?” I ask utterly confused. Then Melissa walks up to me “Derek, you were at school two days ago. You were poisoned. Do you remember?” What? “What? . . . I mean yeah kinda? Who? Why?” I pause thinking really hard, I can remember handing my book report into Mrs Blake, then walking out with Jackson. . . Then “That Alpha?! He was there? Wasn't he?” I question. I then hear a chuckle by my door. OH Fuck! That Alpha, is in my room he is standing in my room . . . Shit, um what do I say? What do I do? “Why the fuck are you here?” I say, whelp um didn't mean for that to come out of my mouth. He chuckles at my hostility, “Calm down kiddo, wasn't me who poisoned you. Promise. Don't worry ‘bout a thing, me an’ your mum talked everything out and its sorted.” he says this calmly and Deaton comes to sit in my view of him. “Hi Derek, how about you tell me how you're feeling while everyone else goes away too give you some rest. I nod my head slowly, now that I think about it I am really sleepy. “Good" he says after a moment of watching me. Cora, Erica and Lydia all come to hug me, then Jackson waves at me while pushing Peter out the door. My dad comes over and pats me on the head “Glad to see your feeling better son.” and walks out. Laura looks at me smiles a watery smile and leaves with my mom's hand on her shoulder. I look up as Mellissa hands me a glass of water, and I smile at her gratefully, I then proceed to chug the whole thing. 

After Deaton has checked over my vitals and Melissa had watched me eat something, they left the room. I fall asleep in seconds and dream about honey, chocolate and slender fingers on my neck, and for a weird minute I have déjà voo but then it’s gone and I'm asleep.

***

I wake up to notice that my door is wide open and Dr Deaton, Peter and Alpha Stilinski are in my room all talking about me. I try to act as natural as I can; I sit up and pull my pillows up too lean against the headboard. “Morning! Can I help you with something?” I say. Both Peter and Stilinski smirk at me knowing full well how freaked out I am with them in my room. Deaton turns to me and smiles, he can tell as well. “Good afternoon Derek, we need to talk to you about a few things.”Wow so . . . afternoon, I slept that long? Fuck. “Umm okay?” I say after a moment of silence. Peter looks towards Stilinski,”You better tell him; you know the whole story, and knowing Derek he’ll want to know everything.” He smirks then he and Deaton leave. Shit, Fuck! They have left me alone with this Alpha!

“Hey, it’s alright not here to hurt you, just wanna explain a few things. Okay?” he puts his hands up as if surrendering. I laugh a little, because the thought of an Alpha surrendering to a beta like me is hilarious. He smiles, encouraged by my laugh, then slowly walks over and sits on the end of my bed. “This okay?” he asks. I nod but don't say anything. “Right, well the reason you pack know I didn't poison you is that I also got dosed, Your English teacher? Yeah she's out for revenge against Deucalion's pack and I found out after your mother asked me for help. With me so far?” he asks. Yet there is just one thing I'm thinking about; how fuck fantastic he smells. Holy Shit! Mother fucker! What is that? Is it something he’s wearing or is it him? My wolf decides that enough is enough for one day (although I don't know why since I slept the afternoon and have just woken up?!) and I close my eyes content with just falling back asleep. In the back of my mind I realise that it is rude to just fall asleep when an Alpha is talking to you but I so don't care. “Derek?! Are you okay kiddo?” but that is the last thing I remember. It’s possible that I mumble out something but I can't be sure.

***

“Peter! Fuck, Derek?” I say as the kid closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. Peter walks in looking shocked, “Did he really just say what I think he said?” I nod my head “Yeah and look at his eyes.” I say looking back to the sleeping boy. With tears running down his face in his sleep, blood tears of an Alphas true mate. Peter says to me “Well Congrats, Stiles you are gonna have one tough job with Derek as your mate.”

Well this month is going to be more interesting than I thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos I love them all thanks  
> Until next time my fantastic readers!!! xxx
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own teen wolf this is a made up fan fiction.


	5. ALPHA PACK FAMILY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!!!!!!!!! We are back!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! Wow so this is how long the chapters are gonna take now so... yeah!!!!!  
> Hope you like the chapter ;)  
> Please comment about anything!!!!  
> I would also like to note down that if yall have any requests that you want to see in the story please ask! That doesn't mean will do it but I would LOVE suggestions all the same!!!!!!  
> Thanks to my lovely readers!!!!!!! xxx

I look out the window, it's raining like it has been for the past week. It's now Saturday a whole week has passed since Ms Blake tried to poison me, although it feels like it was just hours ago. The rain is pouring heavily onto the window sill, I watch it trickle by. Everyone thought I should get up move come out of my room but I can't, mum says I'm depressed says it's normal to feel down while I'm between packs. It's been a week but I haven't left my room. Although I'm never alone, someone from the pack constantly with me, or Stiles. That's his name, my Alpha. Both me and my wolf like him but I still feel bad, he comes to visit every day, it makes it worse sometimes. My Alpha. I laugh because I have three Alphas now, Laura who hasn't seen me since Peter and Stiles found out I was a mate, Stiles who I know nothing about he talks too much but I never learn anything about him, finally my mother who is my rock as I float between a member of the Hale Pack and the Stilinski Pack.

My eyes still bleed, crying blood is meant to be a sacred thing but it just makes me sadder and angrier, I wear a big sweatshirt that Laura stole from me. It still smells like her, she never visits I think because the ceremony for her to receive the Alpha power was postponed for me. I need her but she doesn't come. My pack do, Peter sits and reads to me I end up falling asleep on him, the books he reads aren't good, but he said that's ok. Erica and Lydia sit on my bed with me and watch the notebook over and over while eating frozen yogurt, I asked them if they could get ice cream but they laughed and said they were on diets. Scott, Jackson and Cora come in and try playing video games but they don't teach me what to do, I say I don't like the games but they say I'm being a wimp. Nate had to leave to go back to college since he only had permission to leave for the Alpha ceremony, since it was postponed till next year he had to go back to school early. My Pack. I miss them but they are all still around me, I feel alone in this world but have so many people close. Some days I wish I were dead, so that Laura wouldn't have to postpone, Nate wouldn't have too miss school and that the pack would be in better shape.

I wonder if the blood tears aren't for the mate you meet but for the pack left behind. Nothing makes me feel better, I have barely moved in days and my wolf is almost dead inside of me. Deaton says the day after the full moon I will leave my pack for ever and meet my new one. I am both dreading this day too come and impatiently waiting. I can't decide if it will be a good thing.

I also wonder what kind of Alpha Stiles will be. With Deucalion I was expecting full submission he sticks to the older rules. Stiles on the other hand I know nothing about. Mum tells me that a mate is the highest priority in the pack, the Alpha treats them like a pet and pampers them with affection. In return though, the Alpha expects more submission more devotion. I mean I'm not stupid, I've watched enough porn to know that I get off on that sort of power exchange but I just wonder how far Stiles is going to take it. I know how far I want him to take it but I don't know if he has the means to dominate me enough. I also understand that I crave the submission more than my fellow betas, I wish to be collared too serve but will Stiles gave me the release I want so much? 

When Jackson was with me last he talked to me about the Triskelion Market he was bragging that now that I was with Stiles I wouldn't be able to go. See the thing is this market was what everyone was talking about, it's for all types of creatures and everybody's tastes are catered too. The market was a type of BDSM club that has incorporates a hotel, restaurants, as well as an assortment of facilities. Only the most trusted are invited in, you have to be thoroughly vetted to make sure you are clean of anything. There are submissives there that are abused and need a healthy environment to heal. You cannot be allowed drugs there or be under the influence of alcohol while playing. All these rules are place to keep in the code of Safe-Sane-Consensual. To get into the place you have to have someone vouch for you then it takes months for the process to be complete but that doesn't mean you can go anywhere in the place, nope, you only allowed on the main floor which is open to almost anything. While they say that the Triskelion Market is spread out over two Preserves worth of space, personally, on our Preserve in Beacon Hills it is large enough to take me two days of running full speed too get too the opposite end, I'm not sure if I believe that. The Market has many other buildings dedicated to certain types of play, some buildings built for the use of pet play, Dominance and submission, even a building just for bondage. Or so they say, most that are able to use these facilities are very secretive about them. Peter was going to take all of us there when we turned seventeen many say it's a magical place where you can find yourself or your mate, more people have found their mate at the Triskelion Market in the past year alone than at the Alpha Festival for the past five years. 

My new Alpha will probably think I'm cheating if I ask too go there, so in the end Jackson was just rubbing salt on the wound because it was a family trip that all of us were looking forward too since we learnt about it. I won't be able to share the experience with my family, if at all. My Family. I realise that I can't call them that anymore because they aren’t; I have a new family now even if I didn't really want one. 

“Hey kiddo, whatcha lookin at.” Stiles says as he walks into my room. I look over to him as he sits in the chair opposite me. “Nothin” I say, hoping that he doesn't want me to talk much, I'm still angry at him even if I don't know why. “Okay, so here's the deal” he says with a pause, I tilt my head wondering what's going on. “Deaton was talking with me and your mom, we’re all very worried about you, I know you’ve been depressed and we said its normal but it's getting worse. So Deaton said it will be better if you leave earlier.” he looks at me, hoping I understand. My hackles start to rise; this man is going to take me away from my family for ever to make me become his person slave for all I know. “Derek? Look I know it hard but I'm giving you a choice, stay here till the new moon or leave with m in two hours.” he says quickly, reading my anger like an open book. I am shocked; leave the only family I had ever known in two hours? Was that possible? Could I really leave? I shake my head, unsure what I want. I then make a decision, which I shouldn't have to decide anymore I want my new Alpha too make the decision for me, I want to test him see if he is prepared enough to have me as his mate. I look up and shrug at him, he looks annoyed but I don't care anymore my life has been given away by the people I trusted the most. Stiles then squints at me, “I am being very considerate and giving you a choice Derek, if you do not pick I will be forced to pick for you.” Stiles says in a commanding, deep, powerful tone that has me falling off the chair to sit in front of him. I turn so my neck is on display for him and he runs his hands through my hair. “Derek, come on, it's easy just tell me what you wanna do and we can do It.” he says in a voice that has me leaning in wanting more, of everything. I then shake my head, no it's not that easy, and choices like that aren't my job description anymore. He sighs, “You want me to pick for you?” he asks. “Yes.” I whisper to him, not wanting him to move.

I start to feel happy in this position, legs folded underneath me with my Alpha patting my hair. Something feels right about it, I feel calmer than I have been in days sitting like this. After a while he speaks again “You know what I'm going to choose right? This isn't a healthy environment for you here.” I nod my head accepting his answer; surprisingly I'm okay with it. Then he moves to get up and I whimper. “We can't stay here forever Derek." he chuckles. I Look up at him and glare, he frowns “Don't push your luck; you wanted me to make decisions? Well I expect them carried out without argument.” His tone says it all, he is in charge and I follow the rules. “This is what you have to do, pack a bag with enough clothes for three days. That's how long it will take to get there, if you want anything else pack it. I don't really mind what you pack but you will get a whole new wardrobe when we get home. Any questions?” he asks. ”Nope I'm good.” I say quickly. I rush around my room throwing clothes into a duffel bag, I grab a big family picture of the pack (of the Hale Pack, not mine any more I remind myself).I think about what else I would want and on a second glance grab the bracelet that Laura made me when we were younger, it was hand woven by her and she had picked out my favourite colour which was a honey gold her favourite colour which was red and woven black into complement.

I realise that my whole life I had grown up this room and I was taking so little with me. This was my life and I was leaving it behind. Although I will miss my family each and every day, I wasn't sad about leaving at least not as much as I thought I would. My Alpha has taken lead and I am much too happy to follow. This is the first time in a long time that my wolf and I have wholly trusted our Alpha’s judgment. 

I am now the mate of the most powerful Alpha in the world, I belong to Pack Stilinski.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or kudos! I f you like or if you have any questions!!!!  
> How do you like the chapter???
> 
> You guys are great!!!!!!!!! xxx
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own teen wolf this is a made up fan fiction


	6. New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I feel as though nothing happens in this chapter but it is setting up for the next chapters!!! Promise! I hope you enjoy anyway! Maybe you will have different opinions than me???  
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos you lovely people have given me!!! You are the best!!!  
> ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!! Xxx
> 
> P.S I wrote this chapter while listening to 'Stay with me' by Sam Smith on repeat. I think the start of the chapter would be soooooo great if you listen while you read (if your into that, you don't have to)

My thoughts come to me slowly, I follow my new Alpha down the stairs, of my old packs home. I am no longer Pack Hale; this thought doesn't fill me with dread but with the possibility of my needs taken care of, MY Alpha noticing me. A pack that values MY opinions or feelings on something. I look up; my father is at the bottom of the stairs by the front door, shaking hands with Stiles. They both smile, I hope I will see my father again someday. As I get closer he wraps his arms around me, I grip him closely breathing in his scent filling my nose, trying to commit him to memory never wanting to forget. I let go not wanting to keep Stiles waiting too long, dad smiles a watery smile and brushes his hand through my hair. I step out the door Stiles is holding open for me, I see my uncle walk towards me and grabs my hand to pull me in for a quick nuzzle goodbye. I force myself to keep walking, each step easier than the last. I walk past my other Aunts and Uncles, each in turn touching me, a light pat or squeeze of reassurance, to swap scent a little. A small comfort to my wolf. I finally get too my mother, who stands proudly with tears in her eyes, she smiles. “I'm so proud of you, my little pup.” she says, those words mean so much. “I . . . I guess I was never really accepted into her pack, was I?” I ask in a small voice. She looks at me sadly “Honey, she loves you. You know that right?” she asks quietly. “I know mum.” I say quickly. But in that moment I truly wondered if she did. My family cry silent tears as I watch from the passenger seat of Stiles car. I think to myself, that, if Laura truly loved me, she would have at least told me goodbye. Instead she ordered the rest of HER pack too tend to the other Alphas. My Pack My Family My Alpha never said goodbye. Yet I have no tears for the pack I thought I belonged too, that I left behind. I feel broken, cracks in my body and soul that are empty because of the pack I no longer have.

Stiles looks over and says “Are you okay, Derek?” I look towards him, he is my future. “Yeah. . . I think I am.” I say after a moment. I turn away from him and look out the window, watching the land run past us. Leaving the only territory that I have ever known. I am moving on, I know I should feel something but there is only empty space. I am floating, free falling without anybody to hold me.

Stiles grabs my hand in his “It’ll be alright. I think you will really like my pack. It will take a while to get there so go to sleep, I’ll wake you later.” he whispers to me, as if I’m a frightened animal. I do exactly as he says, closing my eyes, my head falls into the peace of a silent sleep. 

We drive for a long time. Stopping at petrol stations for gas and bathroom breaks. I learn that Stiles likes diner food, says it reminds him of when he was young and his mum would take him. I also learn that his mother has been dead since he was nine. Stiles talks a lot but I find that I don't learn much about him. A safety defense, being able to talk about anything but himself. It takes four days to get too his territory, to me it all passed in a blur. I don't think I’ve talked to Stiles much, that doesn't seem to stop him talking to me though. It's good he fills the silence, so I can't keep thinking about what I have left behind. My mate is powerful but it seems he is okay at the moment with just getting to know me instead of being a dominating Alpha. I’m thankful for this, he is letting me adjust. 

“Derek. . . . Derek? We’re here. Are you awake?” Stiles whispers quietly into the car. I open my eyes slowly, noticing we have parked in a parking building; I give Stiles a questioning look. He smiles at me and says “The parking building is in my home, I had it built when my pack . . . and others . . . had no room left to park their cars.” I look around because there are no other cars in sight. He chuckles looking around as well, “Okay, well this is my floor, which is the top floor by the way, so nobody else is here. That's why it's so empty.” he says with a goofy smile. I try to give a smile back; it seems too work because he starts talking a moment later. “So like I said this is the top floor and I'm the only one who has access to it, I will need to have a key created for you, as this is the floor that you will live on now as well. So for now stick close to me, I'll give you the full tour in the morning. Okay?” I nod slowly, my brain trying to make sense of the words. Shit! This guy must be loaded if he has this much space, just for himself! Wow, he seems cooler by the minute. I wonder if he has a pool. I could totally brag too Jackson about that! I follow closely behind Stiles, not wanting to get lost, as he heads towards the door. 

The door opens into a hallway that leads to four different doors. Stiles picks the third door which leads to a lounge type space that is huge! Then I follow him further into the room as he takes a left and I find myself in the biggest bedroom I have ever seen! What gets my attention the most though is the massive bed right in the middle of the room. The lounge and bedroom have a black and midnight blue colour scheme, the bed is covered in black silk sheets and I realise that Stiles is probably expecting something from me. Except I don't know what to do. Other than submitting I haven't had any practice in the sack. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What do I do? Shit . . . shit shit shit. I stand in the middle of the room not knowing what he wants me to do. I slowly turn towards him; he lifts an eyebrow and tilts his head. “Derek did you hear what I said?” he says after a moment. My eyes widen, SHIT! He probably gave me instructions and I totally ignored him! Fuck, I'm already a screw up. I shake my head slowly, not looking at him. He sighs, “Look at me Derek.” I turn away slightly not wanting to think of the punishment I will receive for ignoring him. “Derek!” He says in his deep Alpha voice. I flinch, realizing that I'm shaking and slowly look up at him. “What I said was; firstly I don't expect you to know exactly what to do in this situation. And I'm definitely not doing anything tonight because it's been a really hard week for you and I’m in no rush. Okay? So calm down, stop worrying.” he says this as he slowly walks closer. 

Wow didn't see that one coming. I guess Laura and my mother drilled it in too me, that, an Alpha expects complete submission straight away along with perfect behavior as well. I'm not use too Stiles being so lenient. 

Before I can stop myself I blurt out “You're the best.” I look away embarrassed. He chuckles “Thanks, Derek. Here wear these for bed and the bathrooms through there if you need it too night.” He says as he hands me some sleep pants and the softest top I have ever felt. He then points to a door to the right of the bed. I nod suddenly realizing how tired I am. I mumble out a thanks and turn towards the bathroom. “Derek?” I turn back towards him and he says “I probably won't get back to bed tonight; I have a few jobs to deal with. I will come up in the morning to get you for breakfast and you can meet my pack. Don't leave the room and definitely DON'T leave this floor. Okay?” I nod quickly, noting the order in his voice. “Good. Oh and there is a spare toothbrush under the sink.” he smiles then turns on the heel of his foot and leaves the room quickly. I blink at the whiplash, from harsh order to thoughtful remark.  
I slowly get changed in the bathroom, take care of needs and brush my teeth. I fold my dirty clothes and put them in my bag, not sure where else to put them. I then sink into the sheets and breath in the smell of my new Alpha. His scent warming my insides. He smells of autumn when the wind plays and dances with the leaves. With a hint of honey and cinnamon, spice evened out with a slight vanilla tinge. He is my Alpha now, my wolf knows it. I know it. We both accept it, we are both happy. I drift off into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of fingers stroking my neck and cinnamon in the air. I am alone but for the first time in a long time, I don't feel so lonely. I am where my Alpha wants me to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So??????????? How was it????  
> Oh!!!! Almost for got!!! I keep forgetting to ask but if you have any kinks you want in this story please ask!!!! (OR demand) I will try my best to accommodate!!!!  
> Thanks to all my beautiful readers!!!!! You are fantastic!!!!!!  
> Please comment because its my first fic ever and I would love peoples opinions!!!!!!!!  
> Until next time Xxx
> 
> Please tell me if I have missed any tags or something like that as well!!!!


	7. Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!!!!!!!!!!! Not sure when the next chapter will be out but never fear I will not stop writing until its finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Love you all!!!!!!!!!!!  
> As always I need comments to write more and know I'm doing an okay kinda job.  
> Thanks all my lovely readers!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I wake up slowly, I am in a very warm very comfy bed. I take a deep breath in through my nose and smell the strong intoxicating scent of Alpha. I then start to notice the soft caresses on my back. Thin nimble fingers tracing invisible patterns. “Alpha?” I mumbled sleepily, I hear a soft rumbled response. I turn my head slightly and open one eye, there is Alpha Stilinski sitting up in bed with me practically lying over his lap. I blush at the compromising position that I'm in, one most Alphas use for spanking as a punishment. I try to subtly move away. He looks down at me from his papers and smirks “Now, now pup no moving. I like you in this position.” and fuck, his voice is like a smooth velvet too my ears, before I knew it I was whimpering at him. He chuckles slightly and begins petting my hair in long strokes that run down my back. I sink into him, relaxing subconsciously my wolf inside knowing I am safe with my Alpha.

After a while in bed my mind starts to become restless, I start to think about my place in the pack and how Stiles’ other pack members are going to react. I fidget in place a little. I know that mate too the Alpha is automatically part of the pack but will I have too publically submit? I don't think I would like that very much. Then the things people say about Alpha mates; they should be treasured and pampered only the strongest Alphas have true mates. The other side too this is that Mates have other needs (supposedly) like they feel the need to submit more. They need a very dominant Alpha. I accept these things, I really do, but many people also believe that they need a strong hand when dealing with punishment. I start to worry about what Stiles will expect and what the consequences are if I fail or mess up, also if I purposely disobey?

I wiggle my toes in bed then my knees, which in turn moves my butt and lower body around, I stop when I hear Alpha sigh. I shut my eyes tight, he already sounds upset with me. Goddamit! I can't do a single thing right, with Laura, now with my new Alpha. I'm a failure as a beta. 

“HUSH PUP” Stiles rumbles, I then realise I had been whining lowly into his legs. He gets up and quickly pulls me with him, I yelp thinking I am about to be punished. He pulls me off the bed and kneels me on a cushion. He then puts his legs on either side of my body by my shoulders, picks up his papers and puts a hand in my hair.

That's it? What else it going to happen? I keep very still not sure if I’m in trouble or not, then I realise that he put me here because it stills me. I feel relaxed not fidgety or worried in the least. I don't even remember what I was so worried about a second ago? And when did I become so comfortable kneeling on the floor in between an Alpha’s legs? That's a weird thought isn't it? 

My shoulders drop as I relax and I let my head fall onto his leg, he keeps stroking a hand through my hair and my mind goes still. I sink slowly into a headspace that I have never had before, it's intoxicating I feel like all my thoughts are gone and all that's left is what Stiles desires. 

“Derek.” Stiles says in his Alpha voice laced with authority. I have been kneeling here for over an hour, I feel like I have rested more now than the past year of sleep! I feel amazing! “Alpha” I say as I look up. “So Derek, now that you feel less restless I think it's time to go over some rules. Okay?” he says, I gulp and nod at him too continue. “Good, well firstly today you will meet my pack, which I'm sure you already know. But before we do I'll tell you about them a little as well as the rules I expect you to follow. Let’s start with the rules, shall we?” I look up at him and nod preparing myself for important things to follow. “Good. Firstly, I want you to be wearing my collar everywhere you go so everyone knows you're mine. I will be keeping you close for a while so I will most likely be keeping you on a leash as well. I expect respect from you and I will give you the same, also you will respect others from my pack or strangers, I will not be embarrassed by my mate because you were disrespectful. Understand?” I quickly reply “Yes, Alpha!” not wanting him to think I deserve a punishment. He nods and continues “Right, I want you kneeling at my side everywhere we go. If I snap my fingers and point kneel where you are, if I sit down somewhere go to the right side of the chair and kneel. In this position I will also feed you from my own plate. I won't stop you speaking you have a voice use it, I will also be expecting questions from you since you are new and don't know what we do here.” At this I open my mouth, to ask him where here is exactly, but he puts up a hand and says “Don't worry I will get to what this place does but for now leave the worrying up to me. So these are your rules for now, I will add to them as we go so keep mind of them. I understand that some of these rules may seem strange even for an Alphas mate too follow but I will get to that as well. 

“Now I think I should also talk about punishments if you break any of these rules, I refuse to spring anything on you so for now, the punishments could be one of two things; a spanking or time out where I sit you in a corner. Understand this though Derek, I will be having a conversation with you in the future where we plan out what is punishment and fun and the things that are completely a red zone for you, so start thinking now. Think you can do that?” I think about this for a moment and then “This isn't what normal Alphas do, do they? . . . Oh shit! I mean . . . not that you're not a normal Alpha or anything I mean . . . umm . . . - “The small growl coming from him shuts me up very quickly, and I say without thinking again “Please don't punish me! . . . Not that I'm telling you what to do or anything!” I stutter off at the end and clamp a hand over my mouth. Wow, Derek you are such an idiot I think as I wait for his response. 

I wait a little longer then slowly I look up, his eyebrows are raised and… he’s smiling? “So? You done?” he chuckles. I wince and he says “Derek, its okay be nervous everything is changing for you so its fine. As for being a ‘normal’ Alpha, this probably isn't quite how things usually go but after you meet my pack things will make more sense. I promise.” I sigh and look up at him, mumbling “Coolest Alpha ever…” he chuckles “I hope I’ll get cooler after we get to know each other a bit better.”

After a while of companionable silence he starts talking again. “So, Derek, you uncle Peter said to me before we left that one of the betas was making you feel sad that you couldn’t go to the Triskelion Market? You were all going as a pack once you all turned sixteen am I correct?” My eyes widen at the subject but all I can do is nod, thinking about my old pack still hurts. “Well this is one of the things I needed to talk to you about, also why I have given you certain rules.” I look up at him confused, wondering where he’s going with this.  
“Derek, me and my pack live full time in the Triskelion Market, that's where we are now.” he looks at me waiting for my reaction, I stare at him utterly confused “Ah . . . umm. . . Wow I wasn't expecting that, how are you allowed to live here full time, and with your whole pack!” I stumble over my words wanting answers desperately.

He chuckles again, which just makes me shiver, this wasn't the usual laugh I have heard before. This was hungry and dominating. “Well good question, truth is I own the Market. Created it when I was young.” 

His eyes bleed red and I know I'm going to have a lot of fun here with my Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the chapter?????????????  
> I know y'all were hoping for some Smutty smut but alas plot and my over descriptive writing got in the way!!!!!!!!  
> Sorry can't promise anything for the next chapter (because you never know what could happen) but you will meet stiltes' pack!!!! Yay!!!  
> Then smut!!! Lots cause Derek a horny teenager!!!!!!!!!!  
> p.s I still wish I owned teen wolf but my wishes aren't coming true!!!

**Author's Note:**

> SO??? Please leave me questions or comments this is my first fic so I will be happy with anything!  
> I hope the next update will be soon!!  
> Until then my beautiful readers!!! xxx thank you!!!
> 
> I do not own teen wolf this is a made up fan fiction.


End file.
